Cold Feelings
by Kamira-Ruki
Summary: Lime.... just a bit! its mostly fluffy and waffy! Lilin and Goku!
1. 1st chapter

Warm Feelings  
  
"Sanzo!" Cried Goku. In a very chilly weather. It was winter.  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Demo... I'm hungry!"  
  
"Yeah go get food out there in the cold and frosty forest!" Said Gojyo.  
  
"ERO KAPPA!... Fine I will."Cried Goku.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Hmmm.... I'm sooooo hungry!" Cried Lilin.  
  
"Lilin-sama I'm just gonna go out for awhile." Yaone said.  
  
"Hmmm... food."Said Lilin.  
  
"I'm gonna find food out there!" Lilin said.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Lilin meets Goku on the way.  
  
"Nani?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to get food! What about you?!"  
  
"I'm also here to get--"  
  
A cold breeze followed.  
  
It sent snow down their backs.  
  
"Brrrrrr!" Cried Goku.  
  
"COOLDDD!" Lilin said.  
  
"Let's forget the fight and go to a cabin or something!" Said Goku.  
  
"Yeah! I see one over there!" Lilin replied.  
  
"Lets go!" Cried Goku.  
  
Walking there Lilin catched a cold and fell to a big pile of snow that of course got her clothes wet.  
  
"Gok--" Lilin cried.  
  
"Oy! Are you ok?" Asked Goku. "You sure are wet. Lilin.... Lilin?"  
  
Lilin fainted.  
  
Goku carries Lilin to the cabin bride style.  
  
Inside the cabin was pretty warm but it was still so cold. Goku layed Lilin's body near a fire that he lighted. While he searched anything that would make them warm. Suddenly Goku noticed that Lilin' lips turning blue. She was pale and cold.  
  
"Lilin..." Goku said in a faint whisper.  
  
Goku took off his cape and put it on top of Lilin. Lilin was soaking wet. Goku needed to change her.  
  
"What am I thinking!" Goku blushed at the thoughts. "But I gotta do it."  
  
Goku slowly removes Lilin clothes blushing every second.  
  
"Its done..." Said Goku. "Now I have to remove mine."  
  
After Goku took off his clothes the both of them were lying naked on the floor with a little blanket and Goku's cape on top of them. Goku just couldn't stop blushing.  
  
Early morning.  
  
"Hmmm..." Said Lilin. She woke up...  
  
CLIFFHANGER! *grins* I dont want it to end yet! So review and tell me. I'll make the other chapter later. 


	2. 2nd chapter

Sorrrrrrrrrrry!!!!!!!! I make late chapters dont i? -_-  
  
Oh well... this is the ending and I decided no more lime or anything. Just plain pure waff. Sorry.  
  
"Hmmm..." Lilin said. She woke up...  
  
She saw Goku sitting by the fire with his clothes on.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turned to look at her. "You're awake."  
  
"Yeah Iam."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah-- ugh... no I feel like I'm gonna have a breakdown."  
  
"I'll go and try and find some food. Wait here okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
'Why is he caring for me so much? He knows that I'm his enemy... maybe Goku is really just like that. He is so caring and sweet.' Lilin thought.  
  
'What am I doing? Why am I caring... oh well Lilin needs me I should help her even though she is my enemy.' Goku thought.  
  
When Goku came back he was carrying... nothing.  
  
"I couldn't find any food..." He said sadly.  
  
"Thats okay.." She said.  
  
He sat down beside her.  
  
They looked at each other...  
  
Their faces coming closer...  
  
closer...  
  
and  
  
only centimeters away from each others lips.  
  
Goku looked at Lilin.  
  
'This is now or never.' He thought.  
  
He...  
  
kissed...  
  
her....  
  
on...  
  
the....  
  
forehead.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Ummm... I should kiss you too." She said.  
  
He blushed.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
They were so scarlet.  
  
Goku hugged Lilin... and Lilin returned his hug.  
  
They hugged each other till they heard their party's voices.  
  
They seperated and kissed each other.  
  
Then they walked different paths.  
  
"Saru... where were you?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"I dunno... it felt so real." Goku answered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lilin! Where were you?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"I dunno maybe a dream... if it was I dont want it to end." She answered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
well that ends one fic.... sooooo many mooooore!!!! @.@- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Oroooooooooooo! 


End file.
